


Just Like Gamers

by jailedJester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Game: Call of Duty, Gaming, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailedJester/pseuds/jailedJester
Summary: Eridan sucks at gaming and Sollux is good. Will they put their differences aside and play together?this has been written probably hundreds of times before.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Gamers

Eridan's always been competitive, which is a great thing about him. It's always fun to see his reaction when he lost at something you're good at. He absolutely HATES asking for help. When you bring this up he says something along the lines of 'not as much as i hate you'. He's cute and predictable. That's why his next words shocked you.

Eridan sank into the couch after losing, chucking his controller like a frisbee into your side. "Sol, fuck," His fins flopped down in a hopeless show of submission. "Teach me how ta' play this stupid fuckin' game." Your lips quirk upwards, he still wavers over his w's. Eridan scowled, staring at the tv. Probably too embarrassed to look at you.

Just as you were about to say something, probably to lightheartedly tease him, he speaks again. "An i mean good, already know the controls an all. Just can't beat ya." He's looking at you like a lost dog, now. You decide that maybe you'll hold off on the teasing for a moment.

"Yeah, sure." You hand him the controller back, patting the space next to you. He's always insisted on having the middle couch cushion between you when you game together. Probably thinks hes gonna cling to you and mess up your skills. He underestimates your patented adaptability with a controller. 

He moves closer to you, fins still flickering downwards. "Chill for a sec, we're gonna play co-op so i can show you." He finally looks at you and it's weirdly skeptical. You sigh and wrap your arm around him.

"It's pve, it's gonna be easy at first and it'll progressively get harder. I'll let you lead but I won't let you die. Perfect conditions for learning alright?" He smiles, fins perking up. 

"I'm gonna pretend I know what you're talkin' about. Don't tell me, I'll figure it out." Eridan stares at his controller as you back out of team deathmatch and switch over to zombies. 

You gave Eridan tips as you went along. It took him way too long to figure out how to board up the doors. He got lucky and got the ray gun, not knowing how much power he held. Of course, with him leading, we didn't finish but he already seems like a better player.

"Sol? thanks." you nod when he hugs you.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while fighting sleep and edited it today. might rewrite it.
> 
> sorry if theres mistakes.


End file.
